geofictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ebya
Ebya '''Ebya''' (ebjʌ) is the largest city in Alexandria, the county seat of Ebya County, with which it is coterminous, and the capital of the Republic of Aequaliam. The city is located in the Central Western Rebuplic of Aequaliam at the junction of the Viridi and Hycotonik rivers. It is the second most populous city in the Republic of Aequaliam with a population of 6,784,095 as of the 2010 ROA Census. Ebya is also the commercial, cultural, and political center of the Luto Valley, home to 11 million people and the country's largest metropolitan area. The Ebya metropolitan division consists of four counties in Alexandria and has a population of 8,455,642. A popular nickname for Ebya is ''The City of Brotherly Love'', which comes from the literal meaning of the city's original (colonial) name, Philosodelfia, in Greek ("brotherly love", compounded from ''philos'' (φίλος) "loving", and ''adelphos'' (ἀδελφός) "brother"). Ebya was founded on February 13, 1673 by Sir Alekzander Kolesworth, who planned a city along the Hycotonik River to serve as a port and place for government. The city grew rapidly, and by the 1750s Ebya was the largest city and busiest port in the colony of Saint Arwald. During the Aequaliam Revolution, Ebya played an instrumental role as a meeting place for the founding fathers of Aequaliam, who signed the nation's Declaration of Indepedence on April 1, 1767 and the Articles of Confederation on November 4, 1771. Ebya served as temparary captial during the Aequaliam Revolution until 1795 when Dijon became the capital during a period of rapid growth on the eastern side of the nation. After much controversy, Ebya was remade captial on March 19,1802 by the signing of The Mayfield Compromise. During the 19th century, Ebya became a major industrial center and a railroad hub that grew from an influx of immigrants. The city's dominant textile industry represented 40 percent of total Aequaliam output in 1884. Ebya has transitioned from being a manufacturing powerhouse to a financial and service-based economy. Financial activities account for the largest sector of the metro economy, and it is one of the largest health education and research centers in Aequaliam. Ebya's rich history attracts millions of tourists annually, with Alekzmarf Sqare receiving over 3 million visitors in 2010. The Luto Valley contains the headquarters of eighteen Fortune 500 corporations, ten of which are in Ebya proper. With a gross domestic product of $488 billion, Ebya ranks eighth among world cities and second in the nation. The city is also the nation's fourth-largest consumer media market, as ranked by the Goholdt Media Research. Ebya is known for its arts and culture. The Hammerpie and sof pretzel are emblematic of casual Ebya cuisine, which is heavily influenced by the city's immigrant population. The city has more outdoor sculptures and murals than any other city in Aequaliam and Ebya's Neutl Park is the largest landscaped urban park in the world. Land prices continue to raise in the city proper, despite a rapidly growing area due to a recent campaign to annex suburban and exurban areas. History Ebya was founded on February 13, 1673 by Sir Alekzander kolesworth, a Puritan colonist from Baton, however the first known settlement in the area was by the Niar-Nier tribe, and the first permanant settlement in the area was by the Chikotoe tribe. On December 23, 1610, Batonese colonists arrived at the Rhodes peninsula in Vermiculo bay to settle the Alsache colony. In haste, they settled the city of Philosodelphia on the Naed wetlands. Colonists soon realized that flooding and difficult agriculture would become a constant struggle in Philosodelphia. On December, 1621, Arnold Arxvtl, a surveyor from Limoges, was commisioned by the Batonese government to scout a drier area to rebuild Philosodelphia. On February 19,1621, Arxvtl arrived at the junction of the Viridi and Hycotonik rivers, where he would later decide to rebuild Philosodelphia. The new city was completed in just two months, and while nearly 4 thousand colonists moved to the new Philosodelphia, the majority stayed in the old city which was renamed Naedia to avoid confusion. By the 1650, Philosodelphia's population, at 14,328, had surpased that of Naedia to become the largest city of any colony. The citie's rapid growth was primarily due to mass immigration from the Versailles Islands. On August 5, 1751, settlers from 11 colonies (all but Kotzache Mill) began a battle for independence. Transportation=